


В Академи Наблюдателей такому не учат

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Badly Behaved Scoobies, Crack, De-Aged, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Poor Giles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заклинание превращает всю компанию в детей.</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/547992">They Don't Teach This at the Watchers' Academy</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers">storiesfortravellers</a>. Переведено в рамках ФБ-2013 для команды Bloodsuckers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Академи Наблюдателей такому не учат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Don't Teach This at the Watchers' Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547992) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



— Да, Баффи можешь пойти покидать… Нет! Ксандр — не мячик!

— Уиллоу, магия — не игрушка. Ну-ка, преврати Оза обратно в мальчика и больше никакого колдовства, хорошо?

— Да, конечно, поиграйте в «Истребительниц и Вампиров», отлично… Что значит «все хотят быть Спайком»?.. Кроме Спайка, который хочет быть Уиллоу. Замечательно. Идите, развлекайтесь, убивайте друг друга, только _понарошку_. _Игрушечными_ кольями.

— Да, Аня, ты молодец. Сказать мне, что они играют с настоящими кольями — это правильно… Нет, боюсь, денег за это тебе не полагается.

— Кто обидел Ангела, почему он плачет? Дети, я жду ответа… Что?! Почему он стал Ангелусом? Ну, и откуда мне было знать, что мороженое подарит ему миг истинного блаженства?.. Так, хорошо, кто обидел Ангелуса? И, что важнее, как?.. На случай, если нам это понадобится, когда ты опять станешь большим… В самом деле? Пригрозили отобрать у него гель для волос? И всё?.. Хорошо, Уиллоу, верни ему душу, но это _последнее_ заклинание, пока не сделаем тебя снова взрослой.

— Так, дети, подойдите сюда. Выпейте по глотку этого… замечательно! Сработало! Рад, что вы все вернулись.

Джайлз отвернулся, чтобы убрать амулет под замок, и в ту же секунду Спайк и Ангел сцепились и покатились по полу, Ксандр отвлёкся на блестящий камушек, Оз куда-то ушёл, Уиллой и Аня, толкаясь, стали отбирать друг у друга кресло, а Баффи принялась кидаться чем под руку попадётся в Ангела со Спайком, приговаривая:

— Да вы оба придурки!

— Что случилось? — запаниковал Джайлз. — Заклинание подействовало на ваши тела, значит, на ваше сознание оно тоже должно было подействовать.

Все замерли, озадаченно глядя на Джайлза.

— Конечно, подействовало, — сказал Спайк, — Ангел всё тот же слюнтяй, каким был всегда.

Остальные подопечные Джайлза кивнули и вернулись к своим занятиям, а Джайлз решил, что стоит пойти домой и выпить успокаивающего чая.


End file.
